


Paradise Is Gone

by KingOfClubs



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: (but ya know not actually), Angst, Crying, Dead Lover, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfClubs/pseuds/KingOfClubs
Summary: Another Nightmare strikes Violet.. but this time...
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Paradise Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohworm (owolivia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/gifts).



Violet woke up, breathing heavily, trying to hold in a scream. Another nightmare about her father. His horrible words…  _ girls who like girls will not be allowed in my house,  _ his voice screamed in her head as tears fell quickly down her face. No… No, she needed Minnie… She’d help her. It would all be okay… it’s going to be okay. 

She stood up,trying to carefully leave the room, so as to not wake up anyone in the surrounding rooms — didn't want Mitch or Ruby complaining again about someone waking them up in the middle of the night— she didn't want to feel so guilty again. She sighed, going out of the dorm barefoot and in just her undershirt and pants. “M-Min…?” she opened the door to the room right next to her own. She held tightly to the teddy bear in her arms, hugging it for comfort, it’s the only thing she had from before. “I had another nightmare, I need… I need—” 

When her eyes fell on the room, a sense of dread filled her heart, all the posters plastered around the room and the messy floors filled with drawings. It still felt… empty. 

She was gone.

_ Gone _

**_Dead._ **

The tears that were already streaming down her face fell even faster, falling to her knees. “No… no, no. No...” she put her head in her hands, dropping the bear on the floor. She began choking on her tears. 

“No, fuck, fuck…” 

“ _ Violet, I’m so sorry. Minnie and Sophie… They… They're gone.” _

The memory replayed in her mind. Brody hugged her. Marlon cried, telling her how sorry he was.

“No, no…” she kept whispering to herself.

“ _ They wandered off themselves and… we heard screaming. And we were too late. I’m sorry.” _

“Please no…” she curled into herself, lying on the floor, crying as hard as humanly possible.  _ It wasn't a dream. It was real. They're gone. They're  _ **_dead_ ** _.  _ “You promised you’d always be there for me… t-that you’d never l-leave me…” Violet felt herself fall into hysterics, shaking and sobbing.

Soon someone else was behind her, reaching a hand out to her. She looked around and saw Tennessee, the boy had tears of his own in his eyes, but was smiling softly.

“T-Tennessee? W-What are you doing here…?”

The little boy helped her onto her knees and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring her question. “I know, I miss them too.”

She sniffled, hiding her face from the kid. “T-They're really gone…”

“I know… I know… But they're in a better place now. They're safe and happy. Waiting for us when it’s our time so we get to go and be happy with them”

She nodded, hugging the boy. “And I can’t wait to see her again…”


End file.
